The present invention relates to a development module for a xerographic printing apparatus, and more specifically to blade seal used in such a module.
The basic principles of electrostatographic printing with dry marking material (hereinafter generally referred to as xerography) are well known: an electrostatic latent image is created on a charge-retentive surface, such as a photoreceptor or other charge receptor, and the latent image is developed by exposing it to a supply of toner particles, which are attracted as needed to appropriately-charged areas of the latent image. The toner particles are then transferred in imagewise fashion from the photoreceptor to a print sheet, the print sheet being subsequently heated to permanently fuse the toner particles thereto to form a durable image.
Following the transfer of the image from the photoreceptor to the print sheet, residual toner particles remaining on the photoreceptor are removed by any number of known means, such as including a cleaning blade, brush, and/or vacuum. In a typical embodiment, the removed toner is then accumulated in a hopper, and then the accumulated waste toner is directed, typically by means of an auger, into a waste container.
It is a common design challenge to provide a functional housing around the photoreceptor, which allows operation of the xerographic apparatus while preventing leakage of stray toner particles to unwanted areas within the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,389,732; 5,475,467; and 5,701,558 each disclose a blade and seal arrangement in a xerographic printer.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for use in electrostatographic printing, comprising a roller; a blade positioned against the roller; and an end seal disposed at an end of the blade. The end seal comprises a flexible member defining a main surface and a profile. The profile includes a diagonal edge which is oriented diagonally to a direction of rotation of the roller. The diagonal edge contacts the blade.